This renewal application seeks partial support from NIA to offer a research training program for 30 social work faculty. The requested grant will be supplemented by a $280,000 commitment that has been approved by the Hartford Foundation through a liaison with the Gerontological Society of America. The proposed program builds upon a highly successful research training program for social work faculty offered since 2004. The overarching goal remains the same: to expand the pool of social work faculty engaged in aging research. This, in turn, will reinvigorate their teaching, prepare them to update aging-related content in the curriculum, and enhance their ability to motivate social work students to pursue the study of aging. Specific aims include: (1) To increase social work faculty's knowledge, skills, and motivation for pursuing an active program of aging research;(2) To provide participants an opportunity to interact intensively with senior investigators and to promote the development of networking relationships among them;(3) To increase participants'awareness of support available from NIA/NIH, thereby increasing the number of strong applications they submit to these agencies. The success of this training model is documented by the fact that more than 55 percent of those who participated in our social work institute between 2004 and 2006 have already secured research funding. Moreover, 25 percent of the participants from an earlier NIA-funded psychology institute have secured NIA/NIH funding and an additional 50 percent have received grant funding from other sources. All of the proposed activities will involve continuing strong collaboration with the Gerontological Society of America, John A. Hartford Foundation, Society for Social Work and Research, Council for Social Work Education, The Hartford Geriatric Enrichment Program, Institute for Advancement of Social Work Research, and National Association of Social Workers. Institute topics and instructors include: Research Design, Measurement, and Analysis (Aloen Townsend), Evaluation of Interventions (Susan Hughes), Caregiving and Disabilities (Marsha Seltzer), Ethnicity and Aging (Keith Whitfield), Preparing Grant Applications (Chandra Mehrotra), NIA Support Available for Aging Research (NIA staff), and Dissemination and Publication (Chandra Mehrotra, Susan Hughes, and Aloen Townsend). Recruitment efforts will continue to focus on attracting participants from diverse ethnic and racial backgrounds and those with disabilities. Quantitative and qualitative program evaluation will be conducted to monitor implementation of proposed activities and to determine their effectiveness in achieving the intended outcomes. PI Chandra Mehrotra, co-PI Barbara Berkman, and the participants will disseminate their NIA-supported activities via conference presentations, publications, and Web sites. In the spirit of translational research, special attention will be given to sharing research findings and their implications with health and social service professionals who work with older adults and their families. This, in turn, will enhance the health status of older adults, especially those from populations underserved in the past. The social work profession has developed significant clinical expertise in working with and across systems of care and services on a variety of levels ? in the context of interdisciplinary teams and in direct practice with diverse and/or multi-problem populations. The proposed research training program will stimulate social work faculty and their students to undertake empirical research aimed at improving the efficiency and effectiveness of these interventions and optimizing health outcomes. In addition, the participants will conduct widespread dissemination of their research findings, thereby making a unique and important contribution to improved health.